Jugement hâtif
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Lilly se retrouve confrontée à un problème de taille... Mais je ne vous en dis pas trop : Lisez
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà la seule fic de Cold Case que j'ai écrite pour le moment, je pense laisser mon imagination me guider pour en écrire d'autre prochainement ^^**

**Je tiens à dire que Cold Case et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et que je ne tire pas profit de ce que j'écris ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Premier chapitre :**

**2 Février : **

_ Après délibérations, le jury juge Mlle Rush coupable  
Le maillet du juge frappa le bureau, sous le regard vide de Lilly, devenue incapable de bouger, de respirer, ou même de penser, de ressentir une émotion.  
Les lourdes portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent à la volée, par la force des bras d'un homme que toute l'assemblée croyait mort.  
__ NON ! _

**Quelques mois plus tôt** :  
**22 Décembre : **

We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year !  
Chantèrent Will, Kat et Nick en débarquant dans le bureau où Lilly et Scotty remplissaient de la paperasse administrative de fin d'année.  
Scotty leva les yeux du flot de ses fiches, et rit en voyant l'air enjoué de ses collègues. On aurait dit des gosses, Kat disparaissait derrière un carton de décorations dont débordait une guirlande et une boule de Noël, alors que Nick avait les bras chargés de friandises et que Will, légèrement en retrait, luttait contre les aiguilles du sapin qu'il venait d'acheter.  
On s'est dit que le central avait bien besoin d'un air de fête ! S'exclama joyeusement Kat en laissant tomber son carton de merveilles au sol.  
- Et d'une odeur de chocolat...  
Poursuivit Nick en posant ses courses sur son bureau, se voyant déjà aux prises avec une boite de truffes chocolatées.  
L'assemblée éclata de rire avant que Scotty ne montre d'un mouvement de menton sa collègue, toujours le nez dans ses papiers, qui n'avait prêté aucune attention au souffle de bonne humeur qui venait d'envahir la pièce :  
Ne laissez pas Lilly vous gâcher votre humeur festive, elle fait une tête épouvantable depuis qu'elle est arrivée ce matin...  
Lança-t-il en s'adressant directement à la personne concernée, sans aucune intention de la brusquer, juste pour la faire réagir.  
Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le stylo de Lilly s'arrêta sur sa feuille, sa mâchoire se crispa, et, sans lever la tête, elle piocha dans le paquet de papillotes que Nick, qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, venait d'entamer, et Scotty eut juste le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire d'une spécialité de Noël lancée à pleine vitesse, qui atterrit dans la corbeille de Will.  
Le vol de papillote fit planer sur l'équipe quelques secondes de profonde consternation, puis finalement, tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air effaré de Scotty.  
J'essaye juste de finir tout ça avant le 1er Janvier. Dit finalement la lanceuse en se replongeant an riant dans sa corvée.  
- Promet nous juste que tu nous aideras à décorer après ça !  
S'exclama joyeusement Kat en aidant Will à placer le sapin dans un coin de la pièce.  
Lilly aquiesca puis se remit à l'œuvre, peu perturbée par le brouhaha festif de Scotty, Kat et Will qui décoraient le sapin, et de Vera qui, de son bureau, supervisait les opérations en descendant un paquet de caramels.  
Elle ne leva même pas les yeux quand Stillman, le manteau trempé d'avoir marché trop longtemps sous la neige, s'arrêta devant elle.  
Joyeux Noël Lilly, j'espère que vous avez été sage cette année !  
- CA c'est pas sûr ! Elle a voulu me tuer avec une papillote !  
Stillman ne remarqua d'abord pas d'où venait la voix, puis, il vit la mine souriante de Valens sortir de derrière un sapin de taille moyenne, dont la guirlande s'alluma juste avant que Scotty ne sorte du chahut des branches épineuses.  
John rit de bon cœur à la tête de son enquêteur, qui, visiblement, ne s'était pas remit de l'attentat.  
Décidément, les fêtes de fin d'année avaient le don de détendre ses subordonnés, et cela lui redonnait le sourire, contrairement aux piles de paperasses qui s'entassaient chaque jours un peu plus sur son pauvre bureau.  
Vera fut le premier à remarquer le carton que le chef avait toujours dans ses bras :  
Hey chef ? Ce serait pas une affaire classée que vous avez là ?

Au mot affaire, Lilly sortit de son dernier rapport, pour la première fois depuis que Stillman avait fait son apparition.

Si, c'est mon cadeau pour Lilly, le FBI fait rouvrir une enquête.

Il posa le carton sur le bureau de Rush qui s'empressa d'en sortir un dossier :

25 décembre 1999, Talita et Marita Hernandez, deux mexicaines sans papiers retrouvées mortes dans un local désaffecté dans lequel deux gosses venaient s'amuser. Morte à la suite de nombreuses blessures, Marita avec des traces d'agression sexuelle… Résuma t-elle, Pourquoi rouvre t'on l'enquête ?

Les fédéraux pensent que le tueur est de sortie, il y a deux jours, un SDF a retrouvé une certaine Svetlana Jodovskï, 24 ans, portée disparue par sa sœur il y a 3 semaines, tuée de la même manière que les Hernandez.

Vera s'interrompit dans sa mastication de toffees, la main dans le paquet, déjà prêt à en piocher un autre :

Ch'est pas un peu chordide un 22 Déchembre de nous j'apporter cha ?

Will et Kat se rapprochèrent en protestant dans le sens de Nick, et John dut élever la voix pour avoir le silence pendant que Scotty jetait un œil au dossier que feuilletait sa coéquipière, par dessus son épaule.

Hey les enfants, cette enquête n'est pas une promenade de santé pour arrêter un meurtrier qui a eu le temps, en 20ans, de se repentir, mais un véritable marathon pour stopper un malade qui est peut-être , au moment où je vous parle, en train de torturer une jeune femme innocente.

Pensez aux femmes de votre entourage, que ressentiriez vous si ce psychopathe s'en prenait à une femme que vous aimez ?

A ce discours plein de vérité, l'équipe baissa la tête, et les paroles de Stillman résonnèrent dans la tête de Scotty « _Que ressentiriez vous si ce psychopathe s'en prenait à une femme que vous aimez ?_ » Sans en avoir conscience, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lilly, aucun doute, si qui que ce soit lui faisait du mal, il mourrait de ses mains.

Kat pensa à sa fille, et elle hocha la tête, elle ferait de son mieux pour aider les fédéraux.

Je la prends, qui est avec moi ? Demanda Lilly

Je veux juste pouvoir être avec ma fille le 25. Déclara Kat.

Tu peux compter sur moi. Affirma Scotty.

Will fit signe, signalant qu'il participerait activement, et Vera, après avoir regardé avec regret son amas de confiseries, lâcha :

O douceurs de Noël, je vous promets de ne pas vous toucher avant de rattraper ce salaud.

Stillman hocha gravement la tête :

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

La journée fut faite de coups de fil, pour en savoir plus sur les trois victimes retrouvées. Et quand la nuit recouvrit Philadelphie de sa couleur noire-bleutée, l'équipe savait maintenant que le seul point commun des trois jeunes femmes à l'heure actuelle était leur appartenance à un autre pays : Talita et Marita du Mexique, Svetlana de Roumanie. Les deux premières étaient sans-papiers, et la jeune roumaine n'était là que provisoirement, pour rendre visite à sa sœur, âgée de 4ans de plus qu'elle, et vivant dans Kensington.

Quand elle avait vu l'heure avancée, Lilly avait renoncé à appeler Erica, la sœur de Svetlana.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ses collègues étaient partis plus tôt, après s'être assurés qu'elle pouvait finir la journée seule. Enfin, seule, ou presque !

Il ne restait, aux affaires classées, plus qu'elle, et Valens, qui était resté, se disant qu'il s'en voudrait de la laisser seule.

Après avoir raccroché d'une discussion avec les fédéraux pour les avertir que c'était Lilly qui était en charge du dossier, Scotty leva les yeux vers l'horloge : 20h passées.

Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je ne compte pas camper là toute la nuit.

Déclara t-il en s'étirant.

Moi non plus, et puis je ne vois pas vraiment quoi faire de plus ce soir.

Bah déjà, manger ne serait pas de refus !

Et les voilà cheminant dans la neige, sur les trottoirs de Philadelphie, à discuter de l'enquête en cours, sans vraiment le vouloir, ne sachant pas quel sujet aborder d'autre.

Scotty aurait préféré parler d'autre chose, n'importe quoi de plus gais, mais visiblement, Lilly n'avait que ca en tête : Le boulot.

De son côté, Lilly aurait voulu lui parler d'une angoisse qui la prenait la nuit, mais elle n'osait pas, se demandant comment elle allait aborder le sujet, et surtout, comment il allait réagir. Il la prendrait sûrement pour une folle, la regardant avec un air de pitié profonde dont elle ne voulait pas même voir le reflet.

Finalement, ils se mirent à parler de la neige, et de l'esprit festif qu'elle apportait en recouvrant la ville de son fin manteau poudreux.

Alors que Lilly regardait le ciel, et sentait la fraîcheur des flocons effleurer sa peau, elle sentit un bloc de neige compact s'écraser bruyamment sur sa joue, lui faisant sentir des picotements fort peu agréables.

Aussitôt, elle s'empourpra en comprenant que le coupable de cette agression n'était autre que Scotty. Celui-ci éclata de rire en voyant le visage trempé de son amie :

C'était pour la papillote de ce matin !

De là commença une bataille effroyable sur le chemin de chez Lilly.

Arrivée à quelques pas de chez elle, elle glissa en courant pour échapper aux boules de son coéquipier et tomba sur le trottoir couvert de neige douce.

Scotty la rejoignit, plutôt inquiet, mais, quand il vit qu'elle riait à gorge déployée, il éclata de rire, et se laissa tomber à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Ca fait un bien fou… Chuchota t-elle.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, silencieux, profitant du moment présent. Pour eux deux, la magie de Noël venait de trouver un sens.

Scotty reprit bien vite ses esprits, et il se remit sur pieds, tendant sa main à Lilly pour l'aider à se relever, aide qu'elle n'accepta pas, se relevant seule, un peu tremblante.

Il titubèrent jusqu'à la porte, et elle chercha un moment ses clés avant de les trouver au fond de se poche de jean, calées contre sa cuisse gelée.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un souffle de chaleur vint caresser le visage de la maîtresse de maison, alors que le froid qui rentrait avait fait fuir les chats vers la chambre.

Après s'être débarrassée de son manteau et avoir débarrassé Scotty du sien, Lilly lui indiqua l'emplacement de la salle de bain, où il pourrait se sécher, ce qu'il alla faire alors qu'elle même montait se changer.

En séchant ses cheveux, Scotty pensa au sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé durant le trajet. C'était un sentiment qu'il redoutait, qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas ressentir. Mais il ne pourrait jamais l'effacer, il le savait bien.

Il éteignit le lustre et sortit de la pièce. Son œil détecta une lumière provenant d'une pièce sur sa droite, et, contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter juste un regard.

C'était la chambre de Lilly, mais la seule chose qu'il retint de la pièce fut celle qui habitait les lieux. Il s'éloigna bien vite, gêné d'avoir vu sa collègue en sous-vêtements, de dos. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de ses hanches si parfaitement dessinées, sa peau blanche….

Il secoua la tête. Décidément, ces vacances de fin d'années seraient bien méritées.

De son côté, Lilly était en pleine réflexion. Pour la soirée, un simple pull over et un simple jean suffiraient, mais en ouvrant son armoire, elle se rendit compte que pour Noël, elle devrait impérativement demander quelques tenues simples, pour rivaliser avec les tenues de travail pendues sur les cintres.

Elle frissonna, la fenêtre était relevée, sûrement Olivia qui avait eu envie de sortir dans l'après-midi, comme à son habitude. Mais un coup de vent fit entrer quelques flocons dans la chambre, les déposant sur la moquette.

Elle s'empressa de rabaisser les vitres, et de replacer le rideau avant de mettre en marche le radiateur.

Scotty était sur le canapé, profitant d'un moment de calme pour mettre ses idées en place. Olivia, en confiance, était venue chercher de la chaleur en s'allongeant sur ses genoux et elle ronronnait maintenant lentement, profitant des caresses que lui prodiguait Scotty.

Lilly le trouva dans un état pensif, et il ne la remarqua même pas quand elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

En réalité, elle était impressionnée par la confiance qu'Olivia semblait éprouver envers Scotty.

C'était rare qu'elle vienne s'installer pour chercher des caresses, en tout cas, jusqu'à maintenant, elle était la seule à pouvoir approcher le chat borgne.

Scotty mit pas mal de temps à se rendre compte de la présence de son équipière, et quand, enfin, il se tourna vers elle, il fut ébloui par la beauté que dégageait la jeune femme.

Elle avait détaché ses cheveux blonds, qui courraient maintenant sur ses épaules, et avait revêtu un pull bleu de Chine qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux océan, et contrastait avec son jean noir.

Oh, euh, pas grand chose, j'étais pris dans l'enquête en cours, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à l'idée qu'on puisse tuer pour éprouver du plaisir….mentit-il

Il faut se faire une raison, en temps qu'enquêteurs, on ne peut pas avoir de plaisir à tuer, mais les criminels ne ressentent pas le plaisir d'arrêter des enflures de leur espèce, qui est le notre…chacun son truc

Scotty sourit franchement à cette remarque. La jeune femme ne vivait vraiment que pour son boulot, et cette comparaison le prouvait. Mais il ne pouvait pas la démentir, il était dans la police car il ne supportait pas le fait de laisser courir des criminels. D'où sa passion pour les affaires classées.

Tu as sûrement raison.

Lilly eut un sourire satisfait :

J'ai toujours raison, mais cependant, ma raison a des limites appelées la faim… Il doit me rester de la pizza

Très bien…Puis, voyant qu'Olivia n'avait aucune envie d'être délogée des genoux de son bienfaiteur, il protesta :

Si ton chat veut bien me laisser t'aider à la finir !

Lilly souleva le fauve, et, l'espace d'un instant, Scotty put sentir le contact de ses mains gelées sur ses cuisses, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Elle alla installer le chat dans le fauteuil et disparut dans la cuisine, alors que Scotty essayait de mobiliser tous ses muscles pour la rejoindre.

Ils mangèrent en silence, silence loin d'être pesant, plutôt agréable même.

C'était un silence pourtant bruyant, pendant lequel chacun avait l'impression que l'autre pouvait l'entendre penser.

Finalement, ce fut Scotty qui, après avoir aidé son hôtesse à faire la vaisselle, rompit ce silence devenu sacré :

Bon, vu l'heure, je ferais mieux de rentrer, sinon je ne suis pas levé demain !

A cette annonce, le sang de Lilly frappa douloureusement ses tempes, et une angoisse sourde revint l'assaillir, l'obligeant à se rassoir.

Scotty remarqua avec inquiétude le trouble de son amie, et l'aida à s'asseoir.

Hey, Ca va ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix où l'on pouvait aisément distinguer de l'inquiétude.

Oui oui, j'ai juste du me lever un peu trop vite. Elle ajouta à son excuse et un sourire léger qui réussi, bien que difficilement, à convaincre son interlocuteur.

Elle referma la porte sur son ami, après lui avoir souhaité un bon retour, et une bonne nuit.

Une fois que sa serrure fut verrouillée, elle s'appuya contre le panneau de bois et ferma les yeux.

Elle en avait presque oublié que la nuit enveloppait Philadelphie et que ses pires cauchemars ressortiraient bientôt, profitant de son sommeil pour s'insinuer dans ses rêve, l'obligeant à se terrer dans son lit, comme une enfant qu'elle n'était plus.

Elle serra les poings, elle n'était plus une gamine, elle affronterait ses pires cauchemars, comme elle affrontait chaque jour les horreurs quotidiennes de son métier.

Elle éteignit donc toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée, et monta se coucher. Elle se glissa dans son lit, voulant se réchauffer à tout prix.

Scotty était devant sa porte, et cherchait désespérément sa clé, fouillant toutes ses poches, de son costume à sa veste noire qui lui tombait sur les souliers. Rien, il ne trouva rien. Il se souvint alors du chemin parcouru depuis le central jusque chez sa collègue. Il frappa son front contre sa porte en soupirant : Il devait avoir perdu ses clés en courant après son amie…

Il se rappela alors qu'Elisa avait toujours laissé son double dans un pot de fleur, sur l'une de ses fenêtres. Plein d'espoir, il glissa sa main dans le terreau, et, avec un soulagement manifeste, en sortit le petit morceau de ferraille qui lui ouvrirait la porte vers le sommeil de l'enquêteur.

**3h : chambre de Lilly : **

On pouvait sentir, dans la pièce, un sentiment d'angoisse grandissante, et pourtant, rien ne le laissait paraître au premier regard. Les chats étaient recroquevillés entre les cuisses et les genoux de Lilly qui, presque paisible, avait finalement fini par s'endormir, en pensant au sentiment de bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé en se roulant dans la neige aux côtés de Scotty.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus son angoisse était perceptible. Sous ses paupières closes, on devinait le mouvement de ses iris bleus et affolés. Et bientôt, elle se convulsa sous l'effet de son cauchemar, réveillant ses compagnons qui sautèrent à bas du lit, évitant les jambes qui faillirent les écraser.

_Il était là, en face d'elle, il la regardait, mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner ses traits, elle en était sûre, elle connaissait cet homme._

_Il brandit son arme, et s'approcha pas à pas d'elle, il allait tirer dans la seconde qui allait suivre, c'était elle ou lui… Elle appuya sur la détente, et le visage de l'homme lui apparut soudain dans la lumière sinistre de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient cloîtrés. _

Elle hurla, puis s'immobilisa et ouvrit les yeux en sursautant :

Depuis deux mois que ce même cauchemar la hantait, elle n'avait jamais vu le visage de sa victime…Mais désormais, elle le savait, elle en était sûre, elle avait nettement vu l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Sa respiration était saccadée, la panique emplit sa gorge, et, un moment, elle crut même s'étouffer. Des larmes menées par la peur envahirent ses joues, cette fois, elle en était sûre, l'homme dont elle avait les mains souillées de sang toutes les nuits depuis tant de semaines, celui qu'elle abattait de sang froid, elle le connaissait : c'était Scotty…


	2. Chapter 2

**6.30h, central de Philadelphie : **

Hey Scotty, t'es tombé du lit ?

Scotty leva la tête, la voix de la nouvelle arrivante l'avait tiré d'une réflexion qui avait nuit au bon fonctionnement de son cerveau, et l'avait finalement endormi sur son bureau, mort de fatigue.

Lilly se tenait là, debout devant lui, un café en main qui le fit ardemment saliver.

Disons plutôt que cette enquête a « entravé mon mécanisme de repos, créant ainsi un dis-fonctionnement interne de mon horloge biologique »

- En gros, t'as pas dormi. Simplifia Rush en lui tendant son gobelet.

- En gros ouais.

Il s'empara du café qu'il avala goulûment, s'enivrant de l'odeur de caféine qui sortait de l'emballage contenant le liquide noir.

Lilly posa ses affaires, et prit sa tête entre ses mains : L'heure matinale ne lui permettait pas d'appeler qui que ce soit.

Toi non plus t'as pas l'air très en forme… Remarqua Scotty.

- M'en parle pas, la neige a un effet nocif sur mon sommeil, je me suis levée à 3h.

Scotty siffla, c'était une belle performance, même pour sa coéquipière !

Ensemble, ils révisèrent ce qu'ils savaient de l'enquête et trouvèrent facilement une piste qu'ils pouvaient suivre quand bien même l'heure fut matinale.

Erica, la sœur de Svetlana Jodovskï travaillait dans une gare routière, à à peine 45minutes de là, et, par chance, elle devait prendre son service dans le café de la gare à 5h tous les matins.

Au moment où Scotty et Lilly prenaient leurs affaires pour partir interroger Erica, Stillman entra dans le bureau, l'air contrarié.

Les médias s'intéressent de près à l'enquête, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas faire de bavure, j'essaie de tenir les journalistes en dehors de l'affaire, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir les contenir longtemps…

Les deux inspecteurs promirent d'être prudents, et, après avoir expliqué la raison de leur agitation, ils se retrouvèrent sur la route, dans la voiture de Scotty.

Encore heureux que l'équipe de déneigement soit passée tôt … lâcha t-il en démarrant.

Après avoir mis en marche le chauffage, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa compagne, et, dégageant une buée blanche, lui avoua :

j'ai oublié de te remercier pour la soirée d'hier…

Lilly fut surprise par cet aveux, il l'avait déjà remercié des dizaines de fois avant de la quitter.

- Si, tu m'as remercié des centaines de fois sur le pas de la porte, mon tapis s'en souvient, il est trempé.

Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Pour la pizza, mais je veux te remercier pour m'avoir permis de me sécher.

Il se concentra sur la route, s'énervant contre les chauffeurs imprudents et ceux qui roulaient au pas.

Lilly appuya sa tête contre la vitre, pensant aux paroles que venait de prononcer Valens.

Dans le silence glacial de la voiture, son esprit tournait tel le tambour d'une machine à laver.

Elle aurait du lui dire quelque chose, le remercier, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres… Un simple « merci » aurait suffi, Scotty aurait compris…mais elle savait qu'il lui demanderait pourquoi, et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'étaler et finalement, elle abandonna. Elle se re concentra sur l'enquête en cours en se disant qu'elle le remercierait plus tard.

Scotty tourna l'espace d'un instant la t^te vers elle, en l'entendant soupirer.

Tu penses à l'interrogatoire ?

Lilly sursauta, elle en avait presque oublié la présence de son ami :

Oui, je ne veux pas brusquer Erica

Scotty esquissa un léger sourire, décidément, Lilly avait un cœur en or, qui facilitait chaque enquête, s'alliant à une intelligence exceptionnelle.

Sans même le vouloir, il s'imagina à la place d'un chat perdu, et se dit que, quoi qu'il arrive, il pourrait à coup sûr compter sur elle.

Lilly remarque le sourire béat de son collègue, et l'image qui lui était venue dans la nuit lui revint de plein fouet.

Aussitôt, son attitude changea, et elle demanda, quelque peu agressive :

Quoi ?

Scotty sursauta, le ton que son amie avait employé le choqua, et une vague de remords le submergea, sans même qu'il sache la raison de ce changement d'humeur soudain.

Je…rien, je pensais juste que j'avais de la chance de bosser avec toi Avoua t-il troublé.

Lilly s'excusa, confuse de s'être emportée sans raison, ou en tout cas, sans raison apparente pour lui.

Elle se racla la gorge, et essaya de se concentrer sur la route.

Elle pensa aux paroles de son équipier « _Je pensais juste que j'avais de la chance de bosser avec toi »_

Il avait sûrement dit ça pour la calmer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aussi, elle appréciait de pouvoir enquêter avec lui.

Ils formaient une assez bonne équipe en fin de compte.

Après vingt minutes de route dans un silence approximatif, Scotty coupa le contact devant la gare et ils descendirent du véhicule, s'enroulant dans leur imper.

Ils trouvèrent facilement le café de la gare, pour la simple raison qu'il était placé juste à l'entrée.

Une chaleur agréable vint les aborder quand Rush poussa la porte en verre. Il régnait dans le café un calme apaisant, quelques routards étaient attablés autour de boissons gazeuses, plus ou moins alcoolisées et jouait aux cartes. Bizarrement, quand ils virent entrer les deux inspecteurs, ceux-ci s'empressèrent de vider leur verre. C'était maintenant sûr, ces chauffeurs étaient en train de violer les règles de conduite à savoir :

_Un conducteur doit rester sobre au volant_

Scotty résista à l'envie de sortir sa plaque pour s'amuser, mais un regard lui aussi amusé de Lilly l'en dissuada.

Il remarqua alors une jeune femme en train d'astiquer le comptoir. Elle était jeune, 28 ans tout au plus, grande, mince et typiquement roumaine par ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, et ses pommettes rougies.

Elle était vêtue d'un long tablier marqué du nom du café, et elle mit quelques secondes de trop à son goût pour se rendre compte de la présence des inspecteurs.

Elle leur offrit son sourire le plus radieux :

Bonjour ! Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Un léger accent des pays de l'est perçait dans ses paroles, ce qui ajoutait à son charme.

Scotty s'assit sur l'un des tabourets faisant face à la jeune femme et sortit sa plaque :

Inspecteurs Rush et Valens.

Le visage de la jeune serveuse se rembrunit avant même que Scotty ait terminé sa phrase, et elle arrêta son travail pour prendre la main de Valens dans la sienne.

Vous venez pour Svetlana ?

Lilly s'assit à son tour, troublée par l'expression de la jeune femme :

Vous êtes sa sœur ? Erica ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et, d'un air désolé, lâcha la main de Scotty avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Lilly, sur une chaise qu'elle venait de rapprocher du bar.

Tous les jours, quand je me lève, je me dis que c'est de ma faute…

Une larme glissa sur la joue d'Erica, et, d'un ton tendre, Lilly lui demanda, doucement :

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

La jeune roumaine leva ses grands yeux pleins de larmes vers Rush.

- Elle avait fugué de chez nos parents, elle voulait faire ses preuves en Amérique. Elle aimait le piano, c'était toute sa vie, mes parents lui en avait offert un pour son 5eme anniversaire .

- Elle jouait quoi ? Demanda Scotty d'un air compréhensif

Erica esquissa un maigre sourire, et essuya d'un revers de main sa joue.

- Du jazz, du gospel, et Chopin…elle adore…adorait Chopin, c'était comme, l'amour de sa vie.

A ce souvenir, Erica eu un petit rire tendre.

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois vous poser certaines questions Erica… Expliqua Lilly le souffle court.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

- Si vous voulez, mais j'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à vos collègues, et je ne penses pas être d'une aide fabuleuse…

- On ne sait jamais. Affirma Scotty.

- Quand avez-vous vu Svetlana pour la dernière fois ?

- Il y a un an, elle est venue passer Noël avec moi…

Puis, se mordant la lèvre, elle fondit en larme :

- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a disparu, elle ne voulait pas que j'aille la chercher à l'aéroport le jour de son arrivée, elle ne voulait pas que je rate mon service pour elle, je n'ai pas insisté, on avait besoin de moi ici, et…Si seulement j'avais su qu'elle disparaîtrait ce jour là !

Lilly prit la main de la jeune femme, et la regarda dans les yeux :

- ce n'est pas de votre faute, le petites sœurs sont parfois capricieuses et sûres d'elles…

- Vous parlez par expérience… Remarqua Erica.

Lilly hocha la tête.

Elle connaissait la situation d'Erica, Christina avait souvent été pour elle une inépuisable source d'ennuis et d'inquiétudes.

Ils finirent leur interrogatoire en buvant un chocolat chaud.

Au bout d'une heure, Lilly et Scotty avaient posé toutes les questions qui auraient pu les aider à résoudre l'enquête, ou du moins, et ce fut le cas, à en apprendre plus sur la victime.

Quand l'équipe quitta la jeune femme, la neige avait redoublée d'ardeur, et quand Lilly alluma l'autoradio à la demande de son ami, les flashs ne s'arrêtaient plus, avertissant les conducteurs que certaines voies étaient fermées pour éviter des accidents, ou avaient été fermées à la suite d'accidents, et appelant à la prudence.

Les deux enquêteurs auraient voulu faire halte et attendre que la chute soit moins dense, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus les flocons étaient gros et tombaient rapidement.

Ne pouvant se permettre d'attendre et voulant clore l'affaire au plus vite, Scotty décida de rouler prudemment.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus le présentateur du journal routier annonçait d'axes fermés.

En silence, Lilly espérait que le leur resterait ouvert jusqu'à leur arrivée au central, car elle n'avait aucune envie de passer sa journée sur les routes.

Ils commençaient à se détendre en voyant les flocons s'amenuiser et tourbillonner moins vite, quand une barrière leur coupa la route.

C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Scotty en freinant comme il pouvait et en frappant le volant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, celle d'à côté est ouverte. Suggéra Lilly qui elle même bouillonnait intérieurement.

- Mais tu as vu le bouchon qui l'encombre, « celle d'à côté » ?

Scotty était presque rouge de colère, mais il ne pouvait que donner raison à sa collègue, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'engager dans un bouchon sans fin.

Il enclencha la marche arrière, et manœuvra un demi-tour serré.

Malheureusement, les pneus dérapèrent sur la couche de glace épaisse qui recouvrait la route et Scotty eut beau retenir le volant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, la voiture bascula au fossé dans un bruit de freins.

**Au même moment, au central : **

Stillman était à la fenêtre, les bras croisés dans le dos, et regardait le rideau de neige qui l'empêchait de voir l'immeuble d'en face.

Cela faisait presque 3heures que ses enquêteurs étaient partis, et il espérait qu'ils aient joué la carte de la prudence en s'arrêtant quelque part pour attendre une accalmie pour rentrer au central.

Inquiet, il bascula dans l'affolement, en imaginant le pire. Il laissa retomber le store et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte.

Au bruit sec de la fenêtre, Will, Nick, et Kat levèrent la tête, la dernière au téléphone et les deux autres à leur bureau, pianotant sur leur clavier.

D'accord merci. Kat raccrocha et attendit des explications du chef.

Will, appelle Lilly, je veux savoir où ils sont .

Kat et Nick échangèrent un regard inquiet : John n'était que très rarement aussi énervé que ça, et eux aussi commençaient à prendre peur.

Jeffries s'exécuta, et tomba après quelques tonalités sur la messagerie de Rush.

ça ne répond pas…Constata t-il

- Essaye Scotty !

Il n'eut pas plus de réponse que la fois précédente, ce qui rendit Stillman fou de rage.

Harcèles les jusqu'à ce qu'ils répondent, je veux savoir OU ils sont et ce qu'ils font ! Exigea t-il

- Entendu


	3. Chapter 3

**Quelque part, dans un fossé : **

**Scotty eut le réflexe de prendre Lilly dans ses bras pour la protéger au moment de l'impact. Elle avait fermé les yeux et avait forcé sur ses paupières comme un enfant effrayé, sans se rendre compte du geste de son coéquipier.  
Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut l'épaule de Scotty qui l'emprisonnait.  
Hey, merci, mais tu peux me lâcher, je vais bien. Dit-elle d'une voix saccadée.  
Il se redressa, éprouvant une vive douleur au bas du ventre causée par la ceinture qui s'était bloquée sous son poids quand il s'était jeté sur Lilly.  
Il grimaça :  
Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Parfaitement, grâce à toi...  
Puis elle vit la grimace de son ami, et elle commença à s'inquiéter :  
- Mais toi? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Scotty se détacha.  
- Rien ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, c'est juste la ceinture qui a fait son boulot. Sortons de là  
Lilly ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle se détacha et sauta de la voiture.  
Épuisés par la peur qu'ils avaient éprouvé, ils s'assirent dans la neige, a côté de la voiture accidentée qui s'étaient écrasée, le capot entre la bute et le fossé.  
Super.. Soupira Scotty.  
Le portable de Lilly sonna, elle s'empressa de le sortir de sa poche et de décrocher :  
Rush  
- Vous êtes où ? Le chef s'inquiète !  
- Ah, Will, où, quelque part dans un fossé, Scotty a effectué un demi-tour qui nous a envoyé sur les roses.  
- m**** ! Vous allez bien tous les deux ?  
S'interrogea Jeffries.  
- Oui, oui mais on va peut-être avoir un peu de mal à sortir la voiture du fossé...  
- Je vais vous envoyer du renfort .  
Scotty qui entendait la conversation s'empara du téléphone, et cria avant de raccrocher :  
- on a pas le temps d'attendre, j'essaie  
Lilly se massa les tempes en essayant de garder le calme face à son collègue qui lui avait perdu son sang froid.  
Celui-ci essayait de remonter la voiture sur la chaussée, mais la neige était dense, et empêchait les roues de rouler, elle s'enfonçaient, et, s'énervant, il finit par donner un coup de poing sur le capot qui lui répondit par un son creux et métallique. Il soupira. Lilly vint lui donner un coup de main, et, à deux, ils réussirent à hisser la voiture sur la route.  
Il fallut à Scotty plus d'un quart d'heure pour la faire démarrer, mais ils purent reprendre leur route sous les flocons qui avaient ralenti leur chute. Une heure plus tard, en roulant très prudemment, les deux enquêteurs étaient de retour au central, où régnait une ambiance pesante.  
Enfin ! S'écria Kat en les voyant débarquer trempés de la tête aux pieds.  
- On s'est fait un sang d'encre quand on a su ce qui vous était arrivé !  
Surenchérit Nick.  
- Il n'y a pas de dégâts, c'est l'essentiel.  
Assura Scotty.  
L'équipe leur appris que pendant qu'ils interrogeaient Erica Jodoskï, eux avaient cherché dans les fichiers de disparus toutes les femmes arrivées à Philadelphie de l'étranger.  
Une dizaine de jeunes femmes avaient été portées disparues, de 1999 à 2009. 2 étaient prostituées, ce qui laissait à penser que le ,nombre réel de femmes torturées puis tuées devaient être plus important, car les meurtres de prostituées n'étaient souvent pas déclarés.  
A chaque disparition, c'était une rivale en moins pour les autres femmes de la même rue, et une vermine de moins pour la ville.  
Sur l'une des 10, l'enquête avait abouti à un suspect, relâché pour faute de preuve.  
Ana Cavalco, 21ans, arrivée à Philly le 22juillet 2005. Le suspect était un certain Patrick Wellingson, jeune homme renfermé, qui avait été vu en sa compagnie dans l'après-midi de sa disparition, mais qui, selon lui, ne l'avait pas tué, il l'avait même rapporté chez elle à 22h.  
des témoins l'avaient vu la prendre, mais pas la ramener.  
Malheureusement, Patrick était clean, et les fédéraux l'avaient rapidement oublié.  
Après le repas, il fut décidé que Kat et Nick iraient voir le FBI pour avoir leurs dossiers sur toutes les disparues étrangères sur la période antérieure à 99, alors que Lilly et Scotty repartiraient sur les routes histoire d'interroger le fameux Patrick Wellingson.  
Seulement à deux heures, Philadelphie était passée en état d'alerte à la neige, et aucun véhicule n'était autorisé à circuler.  
La circulation devait reprendre son cours normal aux alentours des 22h, ce qui obligeait l'équipe à rester au central, alors que le tueur courait toujours.  
A 22h, les routes étaient de nouveau à peu près praticables, et, impuissants, les enquêteurs durent rentrer chez eux, contraints de recharger les batteries.**

**24 Décembre : **

**Lilly arriva tôt au central, et sans surprise, elle y trouva Scotty tapotant nerveusement sur son bureau, les traits tirés de fatigue et d'énervement. **

** Hey ! L'interpella t-elle.**

**- Hey,,,,ça va ? **

**- Oui...super, et toi ? **

**- Je pèèète la forme...**

**En réalité, Scotty n'avait pas dormi, et Lilly avait encore une fois cauchemardé.**

_Il était tombé à terre, et, tremblante de peur, elle s'avança pour voir son visage. Elle pataugea dans une marre de sang. Elle l'avait tué...Scotty, son équipier. Ses yeux brillèrent et les larmes abondèrent. Elle essaya d'arrêter l'hémorragie en plaçant ses mains sur son cœur. Ses mains collaient, elles étaient rougies par le sang de son ami.  
effondrée, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule, ressentant les derniers battements de cœur de celui qu'elle avait tué._

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images que sa nuit lui avait laissé, geste que remarqua Scotty.  
Toi non plus tu n'as pas dormi...  
Lilly plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il crut y voir une lueur de détresse qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire remarquer : Stillman venait de faire son entrée.  
Je vois qu'on se lève de plus en plus tôt. Tant mieux, Patrick Willingson doit être encore chez lui, mais pas pour longtemps, il prend son service à 8h dans une casse du nord de la ville..  
Scotty jeta un coup d'œil à Lilly qui avait déjà repris contenance et remettait l'écharpe qu'elle venait d'enlever.  
Il la suivit en mettant son manteau et monta à ses côtés en voiture.  
Alors qu'elle maniait le volant, les dents serrées, Scotty ne sut pas comment aborder la question et très vite, une ambiance tendue s'installa.  
Finalement, Scotty se décida à prendre la parole. Il fixa sa coéquipière des yeux, se dégagea la gorge, et commença :  
Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, il avait encore en tête le regard de détresse qu'il avait surpris quelques minutes auparavant.  
Elle perdit un peu ses moyens, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle hésita à lui dire la vérité.  
Le jeune homme vit la panique qu'il avait causé, il s'en voulait un peu de la désarçonner comme ça, mais il voulait savoir s'il pouvait être d'une aide quelconque. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, surprise, puis les referma, et elle lui lança un regard fatigué.  
Ce n'est rien, je ne dors pas bien depuis le début de cette enquête...  
Scotty essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme, il sentait bien que sa coéquipière lui mentait.  
C'est marrant, j'ai la vague impression, maintenant que j'y pense, que je te vois dans cet état depuis...environ un mois.  
Lilly sentait la colère percer sous les accusations qui lui arrivaient de plein fouet. Elle avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un interrogatoire comme Scotty savait les mener, et elle décida de mentir par omission :  
Tu as raison...  
Scotty se sentit fier, il allait enfin avoir une réponse !  
- Je cauchemarde très souvent, mais je ne me souviens jamais de quoi, et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir après...  
Devant l'air un rien moquer de son ami, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :  
- Ne me dis pas d'aller consulter, tu sais très bien que lors d'une séance, le psy parle plus que moi !  
Scotty éclata de rire et finalement, lâcha d'un ton paternel :  
- Je ne te le demanderai pas, mais reposes-toi, prends soin de toi, et essaye les tisanes.  
Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde, et Lilly sourit, contente que l'interrogatoire soit terminé.

Lilly se gara devant ce qui semblait être une maison abandonnée, par son aspect délabré, et les poubelles entassées devant le portail.  
Hm...Quelle odeur ! Grimaça Scotty en passant devant cet exemple de propreté.  
Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient épiés, mais la crasse qui collait aux vitres des fenêtres de la masure ne lui permettait pas de savoir si ce n'était qu'une impression, ou bien s'il était vraiment dévisagé.  
Sa collègue frappa à la porte, se demandant si elle n'allait pas tomber pour une simple pichenette.  
Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'un bruit de serrure ne se fassent entendre, confirmant qu'un être humain arrivait à survivre dans le taudis qu'était cette "maison".  
La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un visage jeune et étonnement beau en comparaison avec le lieu qui l'entourait.  
C'est pour quoi ? Demanda la voix rocailleuse de l'homme que l'on devinait plus qu'on ne voyait.  
Police de Philadelphie, agents Rush et Valens. Déclina Scotty en désignant Lilly d'une main et en brandissant son badge de l'autre.  
La porte se referma violemment, et les deux agents se regardèrent, circonspects.  
Puis le bruit d'une chaîne se fit entendre, et le jeune homme réapparut.  
Il était brun, et ses yeux verts émeraude donnaient envie de les contempler durant une éternité.  
Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, rebiquants par endroit.  
Patrick Willingson ? Demanda Lilly  
- Lui même ! Que me veut votre charmante brigade ?  
- Ana Cavalco...Disparue en 2005...  
Laissa planer Scotty, comme un professeur interrogeant un élève sur une date repère importante qu'on devinait qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Le visage de Patrick se renfrogna, et une once de peur pointa sur ses traits, puis, dans une lutte intérieure, il laissa entrer les deux agents.  
Il les introduisit dans un salon aux fauteuils miteux, où régnait une forte odeur de cigarette.  
C'était il y a quatre ans...souffla t-il  
- Oui, et vous étiez le premier suspect...Lui rappela Lilly  
- Injustement, je ne l'ai pas tuée...Je l'aimais beaucoup, c'était une chic fille. Elle ne méritait pas le traitement qu'elle a subit...  
- Que s'est il passé ce soir là ? Demanda Scotty .  
- Je l'ai déjà dit, j'étais passé la prendre en fin d'après midi, et après un dîner au restau, je l'ai ramenée ici, et alors qu'on voulait se lancer dans une partie de jambes en l'air, mon frère à débarqué, alors je l'ai ramenée chez elle.  
Quelque chose sonnait faux aux oreilles de Lilly, Patrick allait beaucoup trop vite et il jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil furtifs à un coin de la pièce.  
Scotty avait noté la même chose, et il remarqua alors que les yeux du suspect photo encadrée posée sur un buffet.  
Il alla la prendre : deux hommes souriants devant la maison : Patrick et une autre personne qui lui ressemblait assez pour être son frère, ce qu'il confirma d'un hochement de tête :  
Il a déménagé après ce soir où je lui ai présenté Ana...Il y avait une règle à respecter ici : Ne pas ramener de fille à la maison. Et c'est précisément ce que j'ai fait...Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Il a peur de son frère. Affirma Lilly en entrant dans la voiture.  
- J'en connais une autre...  
- Quoi ?  
-Non rien...Tu as raison, il nous cache quelque chose, et je pense qu'il sait où il loge, mais il le couvre.  
- ce coup là, je ne le sens pas.  
- Moi non plus.

**Pendant ce temps, chez Patrick : **

Mike c'est moi, je veux juste que tu sois prudent, deux agents sont passés, et je pense qu'ils vont pas tarder à te chercher.  
- deux agents tu dis ?  
- Lilly Rush et Scotty Valens. Une blondasse et un flûteau, la fille te plairait.  
- T'as pas son numéro ?  
Patrick regarda la carte que Lilly lui avait laissé en partant  
- 555 098 note.


	4. Chapter 4

**Au même moment, archives du FBI : **

Kat feuilletait un dossier fin, dans lequel une année de meurtres de prostituées était cataloguée.  
Vera avait l'année en cours, et il avait l'air tout aussi impressionné que sa collègue.  
Ecoute ça : Amy Spinemaher, 19ans, 18coups de couteau, sévices sexuels, viol par 5 hommes différents, étranglée après, et pour finir, attachée nue à la descente de gouttière...  
- Une raison de plus pour faire ce boulot...c'est PAS humain !  
Kat avait appuyé ses mots de grimaces, et elle frappa la table du poing.

**Quelque part, sur la route : **

Tu trouve pas ce mec un peu louche ?  
Demanda Scotty en tournant dans la rue que lui indiquait Lilly.  
- ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on recevrait une déposition anonyme...  
La jeune femme venait de recevoir un appel anonyme laissant entendre que des informations pourraient les intéresser, à condition d'une rencontre dans un bâtiment d'une rue mal famée.  
Je ne le sens pas...On fait demi-tour... Déclara le jeune homme en freinant.  
Lilly le fixa, menaçante :  
Alors c'est ça ! Tu abandonne !  
- Mais Lilly, on doit interroger Mike Willingson  
- Tu veux mon avis ? L'homme que je viens d'avoir au téléphone EST Mike Willingson.  
- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?  
- Intuition féminine...  
Capitulant, Scotty suivit Lilly hors de la voiture, qu'il laissa sur une place en bord de rue.  
Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à un garage dont la porte était ouverte. Il s'arrêta au bord de l'entrée, soudain effrayé par l'obscurité inopinée du lieu. Il rattrapa Lilly par le bras, geste auquel elle répondit par un oeil à bout de patience.  
Il la lâcha :  
Tu est sûre de ce que tu fais ?  
Elle hocha la tête en signe d'ultime décision et s'engouffra dans le garage sombre.  
Il la suivit, la main sur son arme de service, près à dégainer à la moindre menace.  
Mike ? Appela Lilly d'un ton maternel.  
Après quelques secondes, elle relança son appel, sans réponse.  
- Laisse tomber, on a voulu nous faire perdre du temps. Déclara Scotty en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.  
Soudain, la porte du garage tomba violemment, rendant la pièce sans issue ni visibilité.  
Scotty entendit un léger bruit, un gémissement, puis un bruit de chute.  
Lilly !  
La peur le tenailla quelque secondes, il se précipita à l'endroit où sa collègue s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il sentit une présence malveillante sur sa droite. Il se retourna et sentit un violent coup s'abattre sur son crâne.  
Il s'affaissa, et, pris d'une soudaine envie de dormir, se laissa tomber sur le sol en béton glacé. Il s'évanouit après avoir touché le sol, et effleuré les doigts de Lilly, elle aussi par terre.

**Central : **

Stillman regarda sa montre, mais l'heure n'avait pas changé. Il commençait à se demander si elle marchait toujours, mais la trotteuse confirmait le bon état de la pile. Il composa pour  
la cinquième fois le numéro de Lilly, pour retomber une cinquième fois sur son répondeur.  
Il n'avait pas plus de réponse en appelant Scotty.  
Il se leva, sortit de son bureau, et avisa Will, assis à son bureau, visiblement attendant de pouvoir agir.  
Will, on file chez Willingson, je veux savoir pourquoi Rush et Valens ne sont pas de retour !  
- On s'inquiète sûrement pour rien, ils sont peut-être tous les deux bien au chaud sous une couette... Tenta de plaisanter Vera.  
Aussitôt, tous les regard se tournèrent vers lui, et il rentra la tête dans les épaules, sentant que si les yeux de ses collègues avaient été d'une autre nature, il serait mort.  
- On se rassure comme on peut ... Se corrigea t-il en haussant les épaules.  
- Croyez moi Nick, j'aimerais que vous ayez raison, cela m'inquièterait moins. Lâcha Stillman  
Jeffries s'empara de sa veste et suivit son chef en dehors du central, roulant en direction du domicile de Patrick Willingson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quelque part, 16 h : **

La nuit tombait paisiblement sur Philly, au rythme des flocons, tel un rideau tombant sur les évènements de la journée.  
Lilly reprenait connaissance doucement, mais sa tête lui était trop douloureuse pour tenter quoi que ce soit, à commencer par ouvrir les yeux. Elle essaya juste de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était produit, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se concentra, puis revit sa journée complète. Puis, une étrange sensation l'envahit, la même que durant ses rêves. Elle se surprit à lâcher un cri :  
Scotty !  
Ses forces lui revinrent d'un coup à la pensée qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui était arrivée après qu'elle se soit évanouit.  
Je suis là, ne bouge pas.  
Elle sentit un mouvement à l'autre bout de la pièce où ils étaient détenus tout les deux.  
Leur cachot n'avait pas l'air spacieux, mais il fallut à VAlens bien 5 minutes pour se glisser aux côtés de son amie, ce qui la laissa penser qu'il était lui aussi mal en point.  
Finalement, il se laissa tomber contre le mur, à côté d'elle.  
Ca va ? Demanda t-elle  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis frais et dispo pour nous sortir de là.  
Lilly laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur, maudissant Scotty d'être toujours aussi cynique bien qu'étant enfermé dans une pièce minuscule et sombre.  
Et toi ? Lui demanda t-il en s'inquiétant.  
- Ca va, enfin je pense.  
elle remarqua que bien que la pièce soit sombre, une petite fenêtre, d'une trentaine de centimètres de large sur une vingtaine de long, trop haut pour que quiconque puisse voir à travers.  
Il filtrait quelques rayons de lune, faibles par cette ouverture qui donnait apparemment sur le mur de la maison d'à côté.  
Scotty, dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, remarqua la vapeur blanche qui s'échappait d'entre les lèvres de sa coéquipière, il prit sa main : elle était gelée.  
Mon dieu Lilly !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu es gelée !  
- Je ne sens rien pourtant...  
- Tss normal, tu es incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit, effet secondaire du coup sur le crane  
Il enleva sa veste en grimaçant, la chute lui avait fait mal au dos, et chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement qu'il essayait d'étouffer pour ne pas inquiéter Lilly inutilement. Il posa le manteau délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune femme, essayant de la couvrir le mieux possible.  
Merci... Chuchota t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
Scotty voulait lui dire autre chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
Ils restèrent côte à côte un temps qu'ils ne surent pas calculer, cela aurait pu être une minute comme 10heures.  
Puis, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en ait conscience, une porte s'ouvrit, et leurs yeux perçurent une lumière intense.  
Scotty essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, mais un coup de pied l'envoya à terre, sans pour autant le mettre KO.  
Lilly rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se glisser à ses côtés.  
La porte se ferma, et l'homme qui venait d'envoyer Scotty au tapis alluma un spot qu'il tenait à la main.  
Il le posa, et s'approcha des deux inspecteurs en riant.  
Puis, menaçant, il dévisagea Scotty qui s'était redressé avec l'aide de Lilly, et lui cracha au visage.  
Ne t'avise plus de résister, sale cubain !  
Scotty encaissa le crachat et l'insulte, trop sonné pour rétorquer, ce que remarqua Lilly qui ne se laissa pas démonter .  
Comment savez-vous qu'il est cubain ?  
L'homme sourit, laissant entrevoir toute sa cruauté et son vice.  
- J'ai mes sources poupée...  
Scotty releva les yeux pleins de haine vers son geôlier :  
- Ne l'appelez pas poupée !  
Lilly tendit la main vers lui pour le calmer, geste inutile qu'il balaya du regard, furibond.  
L'homme rit de plus belle  
Sinon quoi ?  
Il repartit en riant comme un fou, en claquant la porte.  
L'obscurité reprit ses droits dans la pièce, et Scotty laissa retomber sa tête.  
Lilly le fusilla du regard, lui en voulant d'avoir cru utile de la défendre, mais tout de même reconnaissante.  
Tu ne mérites pas ça...Lui souffla t-il  
Elle esquissa un maigre sourire.  
- Ca va ?  
Il essaya de la rejoindre, pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien, mais la seule chose qu'elle put voir fut ses grimaces à chaque essais pour bouger.  
Ne bouge pas  
Elle vint se placer derrière lui pour mettre sa tête sur ses jambes.  
Sentant le froid dans sa nuque, elle dénoua sa couette, laissant courir ses longs cheveux blonds sur ses épaules.  
Dormons, demain nous irons sûrement mieux  
Lilly voulait vraiment croire ses propres paroles, mais c'était bien trop farfelu pour la rassurer. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit là, elle ne put pas. Elle revoyait sans cesse l'image de ses mains souillées du sang de son ami, et fermer les yeux lui devenait insupportable. La jeune femme préféra employer sa nuit à trouver un moyen de sortir. Mais la seule issue, à part la lourde porte était la petite fenêtre, même pas assez large pour y passer la tête...Si du moins elle avait pu l'atteindre, et l'ouvrir aussi...  
Elle ne savait pas comment allait Scotty. Elle l'entendait respirer bruyamment à quelques pas d'elle.  
De son côté, Scotty était conscient et luttait contre une claustrophobie qu'il n'avait jamais été conscient de contracter.  
Il avait dormi quelques heures, 3 tout au plus.  
Il sentait que Lilly était éveillée, et il aurait voulu lui parler, la rassurer, mais aucun mot ne consentait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.  
Le jeune homme inspirait, puis expirait, essayant de reprendre son souffle quand soudain, les photos des femmes tuées par leur ravisseur lui revinrent à l'esprit : Défigurées, avec des entailles, des bleus, et des brûlures sur tout le corps...Violées...Ces femmes avaient du souffrir le martyre, "poupée" oui, c'était le terme qu'il avait lui-même employé, ce pervers les avaient prise pour de véritables "poupées" gonflables, et leur avait laissé des séquelles corporelles et sexuelles inimaginables, avant de les tuer pour son plaisir.  
Il ouvrit les yeux sur la pénombre ambiante, l'effroi lui avait glacé le sang :  
Aucun doute, ce malade aller torturer Lilly sous ses yeux !  
LILLY !  
Celle-ci sursauta. Scotty avait hurlé, et ses muscles se raidirent, avant qu'elle ne s'approche de lui, guidée par les bruits de sa respiration haletante qui s'intensifiait chaque seconde.  
Il la sentit approcher, et guidé par la peur, il prit ses deux mains qu'il serra dans les siennes.  
Lilly...Souffla t-il les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je...je suis là Scotty...Tout va bien...  
Elle était choquée par la voix tremblante qu'il avait employé, elle sentait qu'il pleurait.  
- Non Lilly...Tu as vu comment ce malade assouvit ses pulsions sexuelles sadique ?  
La jeune femme se souvint alors du dossier qu'elle avait feuilleté, dont les photos des filles tuées avait choqué son esprit inébranlable d'enquêtrice.  
Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était évident : Si ELLE n'était pas étrangère, Scotty, lui, était cubain, et si le malade qui les enfermait ne pouvait pas faire souffrir explicitement l'enquêteur par la torture, il le ferait psychologiquement, en lui faisant subir, à elle, des supplices qu'elle préférait ne pas imaginer.  
Elle laissa échapper un petit cri qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe fine de Scotty qui la prit par les épaules.  
Je suis là, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, plutôt crever.  
Dit-il d'un ton se voulant rassurant et décidé.  
Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se laissa aller à la panique.  
Il caressa ses cheveux.  
Ile restèrent collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour pénètrent par la fenêtre, amenant un nouveau soucis : le geôlier.  
Ses pas se firent entendre, et Lilly sursauta, à présent prête à subir la douleur et se défendre.  
L'épaisse porte s'ouvrit, et la torche ouvrit le chemin au ravisseur, éblouissant les deux inspecteurs.  
Un cubain et une bâtarde, fille de junkie... Dé-goû-tant !  
L'homme avait appuyé ses paroles d'un cracha devant Scotty qui s'empourpra de colère.  
Comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda t-il  
La brute le saisit par le bras et le souleva.  
Ta gueule, jt'ai d'jà dit qu'j'ai mes sources!  
Lilly se leva, révoltée et bien décidée à le faire lâcher prise, mais elle fut projetée par terre. Ses cheveux volèrent quand elle se rattrapa de justesse sur les poignets, et un craquement sonore se fit entendre.  
Lilly ! Cria Scotty soucieux de la santé de son amie.  
- Ta copine a besoin d'un peu d'autorité.  
- Ne la touchez pas !  
L'homme le plaqua contre le mur par le cou, l'étranglant à moitié, et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le menton.  
J'la touche si j'veux, mais t'inquiète pas, je compte lui montrer ce qu'est un américain.  
Scotty voulut rétorquer, mais un nouveau coup au ventre cette fois, lui coupa le souffle et il s'affala par terre avec un goût de sang dans la bouche.  
De là, un flot inépuisable de coups de pied le martela.  
Lilly voulait lui venir en aide, mais son poignet la faisait souffrir, sa tête lui faisait mal, et la lampe de son geôlier, posée par terre en face d'elle, l'aveuglait.  
Un moment, Scotty crut que son bourreau en avait assez, les coups avaient cessé, et il gardait les yeux fermés, espérant que le prochain coup ne serait pas pour Lilly.  
Il comprit en entendant le déclic d'un briquet qu'il n'avait pas encore passé les portes de l'enfer.  
Comme si un ange gardien avait eu pitié de lui, une sonnerie de téléphone vint interrompre le jeu de Mike Willingson qui ramassa sa lampe et s'en alla en fermant la porte, dans un rire sadique à glacer le sang.  
Scotty soupira, et cracha du sang à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir s'approcher en rampant de Lilly, recroquevillée dans un coin, pleurant comme une enfant.  
Il s'empara de son bras, et tâta son poignet :  
Au toucher, cela m'a l'air d'une entorse...Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit pas cassé...  
Lilly acquiesça dans le noir, et ne sachant pas s'il voyait ses larmes, chuchota pour ne pas trahir sa voix tremblante :  
- J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer... Excuse moi, excuse moi de t'avoir fourré dans ce guet-apens.  
Scotty imagina le visage de son amie, elle devait avoir un air désolé qui l'aurait sûrement fait fondre s'il avait pu la voir clairement.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'aurais pas du te suivre sur ta lancée...on a merdé tous les deux.  
Il prit le visage de Lilly dans ses mains et sentit des larmes couler sur ses doigts.  
- Une prise d'initiative que Stillman n'apprécierait pas hein ?  
Lilly sentit le souffle chaud de Scotty sur son visage et sut que si elle avait pu voir quelque chose, elle aurait vu son visage se rapprocher du sien.  
Une sensation bizarre s'insinua en elle : la même que celle qu'elle avait éprouvé avant son premier baiser.  
Elle sentit les lèvres fendues de son coéquipier effleurer les siennes et finalement, elle se laissa aller à la douce étreinte.  
- Et cette prise d'initiative, tu crois que le chef me l'accorderait ? Lilly resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Evidemment que Stillman n'accepterait pas leur relation... Elle ne savait même pas si elle même en voulait.  
De toute façon, il n'était pas là, et ils pouvaient encore tout arrêter, un baiser ne signifiait rien, et le chef n'en saurait jamais rien.  
Ils avaient cédés à la panique, et ils s'étaient rassurés comme ils le pouvaient, rien de plus rien de moins...  
Et à considérer qu'ils ne sortent jamais ?  
A ce rythme, si leur bourreau n'accélérait pas le rythme des tortures, il leur restait peut-être un mois...qui sait, peut-être moins ?  
Elle se mura dans un silence gêné. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que, depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle s'était attachée à lui beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, au point qu'elle n'imaginait pas le central sans sa présence.  
MAis sa tête tournait toujours sous l'effet de la douleur qui irradiait de son poignet, et elle préféra oublier ses sentiments pour le moment.  
Quant à lui, il savait qu'il avait gaffé. Il se sentait coupable, comme s'il avait profité de son angoisse pour arriver à des fins que lui même n'avait pas prédit.  
Il avait aimé ce contact, évidemment, mais à part une forte attirance physique, était-il bien sûr d'avoir des sentiments pour Lilly ?  
C'est vrai, l'angoisse aidant, il avait été poussé à la rassurer, à lui donner un amour qu'il ne voulait donner à personne d'autre. Même s'il ne le ressentait peut-être pas...  
Quelque chose lui soufflait, du fond de son être qu'il était pourtant bel et bien amoureux d'elle, au plus profond de lui résonnait l'appel de ses sens, lui ordonnant de toucher ses joues rougies par le froid, de sentir encore une fois l'odeur de ses cheveux, de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, de goûter la peau de son cou, d'entendre sa voix lui susurrer qu'elle l'aimait et le lui dire en retour...  
Ils étaient toujours côte à côte, mais ne se touchaient plus.  
Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de contact entre leur deux corps, l'un sentait la présence rassurante de l'autre.  
Ils restèrent là, dos contre le mur, durant un temps qui leur parut être une éternité.  
Ils avaient faim et soif et tout un tas de questions s'imposait à eux, sans pour autant trouver de réponse.  
Quand le silence fut rompu, la lumière passant par la vitre tombait en rayons orangés sur la chevelure blonde de Lilly, laissant Scotty sous le charme du profil de son visage blanchi par la douleur de son membre blessé.  
La voyant grimacer de douleur par moment, il arracha une manche à sa chemise déjà bien amochée.  
Donne moi ton bras  
Lui demanda t-il.  
Surprise, elle obtempéra, et il déchira la manche en deux longs lambeaux. Il banda le poignet de sa coéquipière avec le premier, et fit une écharpe du deuxième.  
Lilly n'osa pas le regarder, et d'ailleurs, lui non plus ne tenta pas.  
Cela devrait le tenir au chaud un moment...  
Déclara t-il une fois son oeuvre achevée.  
Lilly hésita un moment, puis, fixant la fenêtre, demanda :  
- Scotty ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu crois que nous allons mourir ici ?  
La question choqua profondément Scotty qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle abandonne la partie aussi vite.  
Je.. Bien sûr que non, je te promet de te sortir de là.  
Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui posa doucement un baiser sur le haut de son crane puis posa délicatement sa tête sur la sienne, caressant d'une main l'épaule de la jeune femme  
Merci... Souffla t-elle à bout de force avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, bercée par Scotty qui voulait qu'elle reprenne des forces.  
Il allait lui succomber aussi quand il remarqua que Lilly était passée d'un sommeil paisible à une agitation extrême. Ses paupières tremblaient, et elle secouait la tête._ Il s'avançait, elle criait, elle tirait, il tombait, il saignait abondamment, elle pleurait, et essayait de le ranimer, il mourrait _

Scotty !  
Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement, et vit Scotty penché sur elle.  
Je suis là...  
Elle crut que ses larmes n'hésiteraient pas à couler, et pourtant, elle réussit à les contenir, faisant briller ses yeux.  
Scotty s'inquièta, puis se souvint de la discution qu'ils avaient eu dans leur voiture, quelques jours plus tôt :  
**Je cauchemarde très souvent, mais je ne me rappelle jamais de quoi...**  
Il écarta une mêche blonde de son visage, et d'un ton compatissant, il chuchota :  
Peut-être que tu te souviens de ton cauchemard ?...  
Pendant qu'elle lachait prise et lui racontait le contenu de ses cauchemards qui la hantaient depuis plus d'un mois, elle fondait en larmes, aussitôt essuyées par Scotty qui écoutait attentivement, sans savoir que dire.  
Je...Je ne tenterrait jamais de te tuer Lilly...Je t'aime  
Souffla t-il finalement en la serrant tout contre lui.  
Elle avait craqué, et elle se sentait mieux. Les larmes coulaient sans interruption de ses yeux bleux affolés. 


	6. Chapter 6

Deux jours passèrent sans que leur bourreau ne revienne les troubler. Cette absence n'était pas tellement rassurante, et ils se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas mourir de faim.  
Ils commençaient à désespérer quand au troisième jour de silence radio, les pas lourds se firent à nouveau entendre, la porte claqua, et le bourreau entra.  
J'vous ai manqué hein ?  
Demanda t-il.  
Terrorisés, les enquêteurs ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.  
Eh bien, on dirait qu'vous êtes pas très bavards aujourd'hui !  
Lilly se recroquevilla contre Scotty. Ils étaient tout deux affaiblis par la faim, et leur gorge était sèche de ne pas avoir bu de plusieurs jours.  
Au fait, Joyeux Noël ! C'est un peu tard, mais je n'ai pas pu venir vous voir avant...Et puis maintenant que je me dis que j'aurais bien envie de me payer une p*te, je me dis qu'en fait, j'ai la plus belle ici...  
Il fixa Lilly avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.  
Ne la touchez pas Réussit à prononcer Scotty en resserrant son emprise sur son amie.  
. T'es pas prêteur en plus ! Mais c'est pas grave, de tout façon je l'aurai quand même.  
Il sortit un canif de sa poche arrière et le déplia dans un bruit d'acier. Lilly trembla, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de ce couteau, mais la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Mike et la lame qui luisait à la lueur de la lampe ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.  
L'homme s'approcha des deux enquêteurs qui, vu comme ça, avaient l'air de ne vouloir faire qu'un.  
Tout d'un coup, Scotty sentit le métal froid s'enfoncer dans son bras, et l'impression que le sang abondait à la naissance de la pointe le submergea. Il s'obligea à taire sa douleur pour ne pas inquiéter Lilly, mais les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et c'est à grand peine qu'il réussit à les contenir.  
Lilly ne put retenir un cri à la vue de la lame de couteau pleine de sang et de la plaie béante que Scotty essayait de lui masquer.  
L'enquêteur s'affaissa et se laissa tomber au sol, submergé par la migraine qui faisait danser les formes devant ses yeux.  
Mike s'empara du bras enflé de Lilly qui retint un gémissement de douleur, et la jeta au sol en riant.  
Elle essaya de rouler de côté, mais il fut plus rapide : Il lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'immobilisa, et, toujours en riant, il enleva sa ceinture.  
Tu ne me résistera pas bien longtemps sal*pe.  
Il abattit un coup de ceinture sur le visage de Lilly qui, cette fois-ci hurla.  
Le coup lui avait fendu la lèvre et fait une vilaine entaille depuis l'œil jusqu'au menton.  
J'aime quand tu hurle... Susurra le sadique à son oreille.  
Scotty était à terre, mais il pouvait voir à loisir la scène qui se déroulait à seulement quelques pas de lui.  
quand il vit l'homme ouvrir sa braguette, l'image de ce pourri sur Lilly le révulsa, et il rassembla une force qu'il sentait venir de nul part, ou peut-être bien de son amour pour elle... Il se releva et sauta au cou de Mike qui tomba sur Lilly.

Il s'empara du couteau qu était passé très près de la cuisse de la jeune femme, et le glissa dans sa poche. Il saisit le cou de l'homme à deux mains, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait dans son bras, et serra de toutes ses forces.

A côté d'eux, Lilly essayait de se relever, affolée par le visage de son agresseur qui virait au rouge.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, tentant une dernière fois de goûter l'air qui lui permettrait de vivre un peu plus, mais il ne put rien faire, Scotty, toujours sur lui, le visage raidi par la folie qui s'était emparée de lui, lui éclata la tête contre le sol de béton. Le bruit sinistre poussa Lilly à lui crier d'arrêter, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'empara du canif, retourna le corps sans vie de Mike, et se livra à une découpe sauvage de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : Le faire souffrir, qu'il paye le mal qu'il avait fait à sa coéquipière. Il lui devait une belle entorse du poignet, des coupures un peu partout, et une belle entaille au bras.

Scotty était affolé, l'homme gisait à terre dans son propre sang. Il l'avait tué, il l'avait étouffé puis tailladé au couteau.  
Lilly était de nouveau contre le mur, recroquevillée, morte de peur. Sa tête tournait, sa joue, coupée par la violence du coup de ceinture l'élançait, et elle tomba dans les pommes.  
Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il resta pétrifié, Scotty s'approcha d'elle, et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés.  
Lilly ! Lilly !  
Il caressa son visage sanguinolent et lui posa un baiser sur le front.  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais chercher du secours, c'est fini...c'est fini ma belle...  
Il tituba jusqu'à la porte et se guida grâce à la lampe que Mike avait laissé.  
Quand il sortit du garage, la lumière de l'éclairage publique l'aveugla. Il devait arrêter une voiture pour demander de l'aide... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Au même moment :**

Brook arrête d'embêter ta sœur !  
Julia était au volant de sa voiture, et ses deux enfants à l'arrière se disputaient depuis une bonne demi-heure, lui mettant la tête dans un état de citron tourné en limonade. Elle se tourna un instant pour vérifier que Brook lui obéissait quand sa fille se mit à s'agiter :  
Maman !  
Elle eut juste le temps de freiner afin d'éviter la catastrophe : un piéton se jetait sous ses roues !  
Wow ! on dirait un zombie ! S'écria Brook.  
- Restez-là.  
Julia se détacha précipitamment et sortit de sa voiture pour s'approcher de l'homme étendu sur la route.  
Celui-ci entendit le claquement de ses talons avant de s'abandonner au sommeil en se disant qu'ils étaient sauvés. Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Le plafond était blanc, et il réussit à tourner la tête par miracle. Son regard fut capté par deux yeux bleus, grands yeux...Deux grands yeux bleus océan qui le fixaient.  
Bonjour Réussit-il à prononcer.  
Aussitôt, la propriétaire des yeux fut comme sortie de ses rêveries. Elle se redressa, fit un pas en arrière, se tourna dans un tourbillon de cheveux blonds et se mit à courir.  
Mamaaaan !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus, ressemblant par leur aspect profond à la petite fille qui l'avait appelé, fit son apparition.  
Bonjour ! Lança t-elle  
- Bonjour...  
Puis, Scotty se posa une question essentielle :  
- Où suis-je ?  
- Chez moi, je vous ai trouvé sur la route il y a une semaine, vous étiez en piteux état, alors je vous ai soigné et laissé dormir.  
Je m'appelle Julia Richards, infirmière en école privée...Rien de très honorifique... Et vous ?  
- Vous m'avez soigné, C'est honorant ça. Moi...c'est...Mickey, Mickey Rush.  
- Enchanté Mickey  
Julia sourit, et tendit une main parfaitement manucurée à "Mickey".  
Celui-ci leva instinctivement son bras, et le tendit pour saisir la main de sa bienfaitrice.  
Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait avant de se réveiller, n'avait plus aucun souvenir, Mais il était presque certain de s'appeler Mickey Rush.  
Au moment où il serra la main de Julia, une vive douleur se fit sentir dans son bras, et il laissa échapper un cri.  
Oh, c'est votre bras, une entaille de 15cm de long sur 19mm de profondeur, pas joli du tout...J'ai du faire huit points. Il faudra que je vous les enlèves d'ici quelques jours.  
- Aucun problème...  
- Je vais vous préparer des pancakes, vous devez avoir faim, si vous vous sentez d'attaque, June vous mènera à la cuisine, et vous nous raconterez ce qui vous a causé toutes ces blessures.  
Scotty la fixa, en essayant de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, mais rien, à part deux yeux bleus dans lesquels régnait une terreur incroyable, rien ne lui venait.  
Ca va être dur...je ne me rappelle de rien...  
Et c'est comme ça que le nouveau Scotty : Mickey Rush se retrouva à manger des pancakes dans une petite cuisine rustique, entouré par deux petites frimousses appuyées sur le poing, de chaque côté de lui.  
C'est étonnant, on ne parle d'aucune disparition de "Mickey Rush", dans les journaux. Remarqua la jeune mère en versant un pancake de la poêle à l'assiette de Mickey.  
- Je ne suis peut-être pas considéré comme une disparition suspecte.  
- Vu l'état dans lequel je vous ai trouvé, si ce n'est pas suspect, je ne sais pas pourquoi nos chers concitoyens de Philadelphie paient des impôts aussi élevés !  
- C'est vrai...  
- Vous n'avez pas de famille ?  
- Je ne sais pas...Je ne suis sûrement pas marié, sinon j'aurais une alliance.  
- Non, on vous l'aurait volé, vous n'aviez aucun objet de valeur quand je vous ai trouvé.  
- Moi je sais ! S'écria Brook, Vous êtes un extraterrestre ! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Au même moment, centre médical Penn Presbyterian :**

Will, Kat, Nick et John se relayaient depuis maintenant une semaine pour veiller sur Lilly, qui, affaiblie et déshydratée, dormait depuis 7 jours.  
C'est en prenant en filature Patrick Willingson que l'équipe avait trouvé le repaire où elle et Scotty avait été détenus.  
Ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Valens, et le FBI avait repris l'affaire.  
Kat était assise sur une chaise à côté de Lilly, et Will était lui debout face à la ville qui déployait sa toile sur l'horizon par la fenêtre.  
Tu crois vraiment que la théorie de ce flic mielleux est vraie ? Demanda Kat.  
- Scotty tue Willingson, Lilly tue Scotty ? Et son corps est ensuite dissimulé ? Nan..Tu vois Lilly tuer Scotty ? Foutaise.  
- Non...Heureuse que nous soyons d'accord là-dessus, c'est sans queue ni tête.  
Lilly bougea à nouveau, plus violemment que d'habitude.  
Depuis son admission à l'hôpital, Lilly avait un sommeil très agité qui laissait à penser que ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le garage avait été infernal.  
Kat essaya de la calmer comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois dans la même journée mais cette fois-ci, Lilly se débattit et cria comme une furie. Il y eut soudainement une seconde de calme complet pendant laquelle Will se rapprocha du lit, et Lilly hurla finalement :  
SCOTTY !  
Kat et Will se regardèrent stupéfaits, le premier mot qu'ils entendaient prononcé par Lilly en une semaine était ce prénom "Scotty"  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, et des larmes coulèrent à flot sur son visage, tombantes sur l'oreiller.  
La cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le visage piqua sous l'effet du sel, la faisant grimacer.  
Kat lui prit la main :  
Lilly, On est là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.  
elle avait l'air perdue, et elle fixa Kat si intensément que celle-ci crut qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, et peut-être même la tête.  
- Kat...Je l'ai tué... Pleura t-elle  
Sur le coup, Kat et Will ne comprirent pas, puis, une voix venue de l'entrée s'éleva :  
- Tué qui Mamzelle Rush ?  
C'était Karl Jockan, un enquêteur du FBI chargé de l'affaire Valens. Ce même flic qui avait monté l'hypothèse fumeuse d'un meurtre enchaîné d'une autre : Scotty tue Willingson, Lilly tue Scotty.  
L'équipe le détestait, mais, n'ayant pas le choix, ils étaient contraints de coopérer à contre cœur.  
Quand Lilly ouvrit la bouche, désemparée, pour répondre à la question, ses deux collègues retinrent leur souffle alors que Jockan avait un air de téléspectateur attendant que son joueur préféré lance le palet dans la cage d'un coup de crosse bien placé.  
Scotty...

Le flic sortit de sa poche un micro et arrêta l'enregistrement d'un air triomphal.  
Jeffries et Miller le foudroyèrent du regard.  
Vous ne lui laissez même pas le temps de s'expliquer ! Cracha Kat d'un ton venimeux.  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Lilly ferma les yeux. Je l'ai poignardé...Souffla t-elle dans un sanglot.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jockan.  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Et où est son corps ?  
- Je...Je ne me souviens plus...  
Karl était aux anges, depuis qu'il avait prit l'affaire en main, il était persuadé de la culpabilité de Lilly, mais seul un aveux aurait pu la faire tomber, car aucune preuve tangible n'était concluante aux yeux de la justice.  
A ce moment là, Karl fut sorti de sa méditation par un homme qui lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna et se trouva face à un homme qui lui semblait avoir déjà vu.  
Que faites-vous ici monsieur...? Excusez moi, j'ai oublié votre nom...  
-Jockan, j'interrogeais Mlle Rush...  
- L'interrogatoire est terminé.  
Karl était offensé, pour qui se prenait ce minable pour l'empêcher de continuer, lui, un enquêteur employé par le FBI ?  
- Mais enfin qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-il indigné  
- Jason Kite, adjoint du procureur de Philadelphie.  
L'agent s'en alla sans broncher. Il connaissait de réputation l'adjoint et il préféra ne pas s'y frotter.  
Kat et Will étaient surpris, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Kite lui même ici, surtout aussi longtemps après sa rupture.  
Mais la plus abasourdie fut Lilly, qui laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
Je crois qu'on va vous laisser Déclara Kat en prenant Will par le bras pour sortir.  
Kite...Souffla Lilly.  
Celui-ci fit un pas dans la pièce et haussa les épaules en levant les bras.  
- Eh bien Rush...Tu n'est pas heureuse de me voir ?  
- Je...C'est un bien grand mot...Je ne sais pas...  
Il s'avança et prit la place de Kat sur la chaise.  
- Alors ne dit rien, mais sache que je suis là, je te soutiens à fond, la théorie de ce flic ne tient pas debout, du moins j'espère. il n'y a aucune preuve affirmant que tu ais tué Valens, alors repose toi.  
Lilly eut une lueur de remerciement dans les yeux qui attendrit Kite.  
- Merci...Chuchota t-elle, mais je...  
- Shht, ne dis rien, et surtout pas n'importe quoi ! La coupa t-il  
Il prit sa main et l'embrassa sur le front.  
Elle ferma les yeux, et sa respiration se fit plus calme.  
Supposant qu'elle s'était endormie, il osa aller jusqu'à caresser son visage et laisser courir ses doigts lentement sur ses lèvres.  
Tu m'a manqué Rush...Sors vite de là...

**6 Janvier, Woodlyne, Philadelphie : **

Mickey se sentait bien chez les Richards. Brook et June étaient ravis d'avoir à nouveau un homme à la maison. Même si June ne le montrait pas. Elle passait son temps à l'éviter en faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds autour de sa tête au rythme de ses petits pieds claquants sur le parquet.  
il lui semblait qu'elle était un lointain souvenir venu d'avant son amnésie, un fantôme qui le hantait, et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, deux yeux bleus affolés venaient le torturer. Deux yeux bleus qui étaient la seule chose venant de son ancienne vie.  
Ce jour là, il ne tenta rien, encore trop faible, il se laissa dorloter par Julia et joua aux cartes avec Brook.

**Même jour, central de Philadelphie :**

le bureau de la brigade des affaires classées avait un petit quelque chose d'église : Seul le bruit des imprimantes et photocopieuses et des touches de clavier se faisaient entendre.  
Ce qui attirait le regard en entrant dans la pièce était le bureau de Scotty. En effet, on avait déposé dessus une photo de lui et Lilly encadrée, à côté de laquelle trônaient des roses, des chandelles, et un cahier de recueillement.  
Personne ne voulait croire que Valens était mort, et encore moins que Lilly l'eusse tué ! Alors, chaque jour depuis sa disparition, on avait noté le nombre de jour passés sans lui...  
Et ce jour là, Stillman avait entamé la page du 16ème jour.  
En réalité, les 5 premiers jours étaient blancs, car l'équipe les avaient passés à le rechercher. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hôpital presbytérien de Philadelphie :**

Tu es sûre que tu veux rester seule ?  
Demanda Kat à Lilly qui, apparemment, voulait leur départ.  
- Aussi sûre que je m'appelle Lilly !  
Lilly paraissait aller beaucoup mieux, mais d'après les infirmières, elle dormait très mal, et se réveillait en sursaut en hurlant qu'elle était désolée.  
Bon, s'y tu y tiens...Je vais tout de même demander un suivi psychologique pour la nuit. Affirma Will  
- Oui papa ! S'exclama Lilly avant d'éclater de rire face à l'embarras de son collègue.  
Will et ses deux acolytes se retirèrent en riant, et Rush reposa la tête sur son oreiller.  
Elle aurait voulu aller prendre l'air et se dégourdir les jambes, d'autant qu'elle ne souffrait plus au point de rester couchée, et se sentait tout à fait capable de faire une balade dans le parc.  
Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis se leva, quelques peu brutalement, bien décidée à sortir de ce lieu qui lui paraissait bien morne.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de partir à l'aventure dans le couloir.  
Malheureusement, elle mit cinq minutes de trop pour atteindre la machine à café située à deux couloirs de sa chambre, et, arrivée là, elle dut s'appuyer au mur car des petits points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux.  
Un bras la retint alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer.  
Hey, tu croyais aller où là ?  
Elle leva la tête pour se retrouver en face de Kite qui l'avait retenue juste à temps.  
- Tu n'est pas sérieuse Lilly, si tu veux guérir, il faut que tu restes tranquille...Dans ta chambre. la sermonna t-il .  
Elle acquiesça, en le maudissant de trop la protéger, et surtout de toujours arriver au bon moment, comme s'il la tenait sous vidéo surveillance en permanence.  
Il la ramena à sa chambre en la tenant doucement par le bras et l'allongea sur le lit après avoir replacé l'oreiller correctement, de façon à ce qu'il soit le plus confortable possible.  
Merci ...Lâcha Lilly d'un ton amer.  
Kite s'assit près d'elle et la fixa longuement avant de prendre la parole :  
- ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te reconduire à ton lit, mais si tu cherche à sortir en douce, certains pourraient finir par penser que tu as vraiment tué Valens...  
Lilly souffla. Quand comprendrait-il enfin qu'elle "avait vraiment tué Valens" ?  
Jason se sentit honteux, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses paroles. Il prit les mains de son amie, et changea de ton :  
Je ne voulais pas te brusquer Rush, je suis désolé...  
Lilly dégagea ses mains des siennes et secoua la tête.  
- tu n'as pas à être désolé, je l'ai tué...  
Cette fois, le jeune homme sentit la colère s'insinuer en lui, et il ne chercha même pas à la masquer :  
- NON ! Lilly, enlève toi cette fichue idée de la tête : Tu ne l'as PAS TUE ! Il n'y a même pas de preuves !  
Elle allait rétorquer qu'elle était une preuve suffisante à elle même quand, pour éviter qu'elle ne le fasse, mais aussi par pur désir, il se pencha, et apposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Un moment elle fut surprise, ne réagit pas, puis quand elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qui était en train de se produire, elle s'éloigna, et s'enferma dans un mutisme inébranlable.  
Un médecin débarqua alors que Kite aurait voulu s'excuser :  
A moins que vous ne soyez un proche parent de Mlle Rush, je vous demanderais de partir, je dois établir un bilan psychologique.  
- Evidemment  
Kite se leva et quitta la chambre, demandant au médecin de lui communiquer ses résultats.  
**  
****Dix minutes plus tard, après un silence pesant : **

mlle Rush, je suis vraiment obligé de vous demander de me raconter ce dont vous vous souvenez. Je sais que cela peut-être très douloureux. Mais on me l'a demandé, et gentiment qui plus est...  
Lilly le fixa de ses yeux bleus éblouissants sans pour autant décrocher un mot . Son expression était un mélange de colère et de pitié pour cet homme qui avait la même détermination qu'elle, ce qui ne donnerait rien de plus que du silence.  
Mademoiselle ?  
- Oui je vous écoute.  
- Non, c'est moi qui suis payé pour VOUS écouter...  
Ses paroles étaient emplies d'énervement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il perdait son temps, et pourtant il s'obstinait. C'était la première difficulté de son boulot, c'était aussi un peu celle de Lilly quand elle menait un interrogatoire...  
finalement, elle se perdit dans ses pensées, franchissant la porte de sa maison.  
A quoi pensez-vous Lilly ? Demanda le psy.  
Lilly le regarda, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence, les lèvres entrouvertes.  
Mes chats, je ne sais pas qui les a nourris pendant mon absence, et cela m'inquiète.  
L'homme fut surpris par ses propos  
- Vous êtes accusée de meurtre et la seule chose qui vous "inquiète", ce sont des...des Chats !  
_" c'est vous que je vais tuer dans un moment "_ Pensa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Oui je suis une vieille fille qui recueille les chats errants et leur offre l'asile...Avoua t-elle d'une voix ironique.  
- Vous me fascinez inspecteur Rush, je vous l'avoue sans concession...  
Laissa planer le docteur Newford

Au bout d'une heure, le psy s'était lassé de Lilly, et était reparti, pas beaucoup plus informé de l'état de santé mentale de sa patiente qu'en arrivant. 


End file.
